1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optoelectronic assembly, and particularly to the optoelectronic assembly with superior heat dissipation. The invention relates to the copending application titled “OPTICAL MODULE WITH GLASS SLIDE” having the same filing date and the same inventors and the same applicant with the instant application.
2. Description of Related Art
The traditional optoelectronic assembly includes a printed circuit board (PCB) equipped with the active component, e.g., the vertical-cavity surface-emitting laser (VCSEL) or PIN (p-doped-intrinsic-n-doped) photodetectors, and integrated circuit (IC) linked by the wire-bond. Firstly, the wire-bond is slender with high resistance thereof, thus resulting in high inductance which is not fit for high frequency transmission. Secondly, via such wire-bonds, it is required to have both the active component and IC face up so as to have the heat-dissipation surfaces of both the component and the IC directly seated upon the printed circuit board, thus jeopardizing the efficiencies of the heat dissipation thereof. Thirdly, because the active component and IC face up, the corresponding lens is required to be seated upon/above the active component, thus hindering inspection of the interior size, current and voltage of the active component and the corresponding repairing and adjustment if the VCSEL becomes defective.
Hence, an improved optoelectronic assembly is desired to overcome the foregoing drawbacks.